THAT summer
by HannaDoo
Summary: Chapter 3 just updated! Teen!Sam/Jo. Not plot-heavy, all the heaviness was left in my previous fic :P Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is Sam/Jo and it probably makes no sense at all if you haven't read "The Strange Color of his Eyes" (my previous fanfic.) In case you haven't and you don't wanna go back there, well, in this 'verse, the boys and Jo have grown up together in the Roadhouse. Teen!Sam and Teen!Jo start having feelings for each other. The following story occurs during the summer before Sam goes to university. For all the readers that have been there before, this is what I promised. It's not a sequel, it's certainly not a prequel, so it is an... in-quel??**

**Disclamer: No, not mine. None of them. I wish.**

* * *

Jo pouted to an impassible Sam.

"_C'mon, let __me see it. Pleaseee... Just a look"_

John appeared in the doorway, catching them completely by surprise. Sam's face went white. Jo smiled, glad to have a new opportunity to practice her amazing ability to improvise lies.

"_What's wrong?"_ John asked.

"_Sammy won't let me see his new video game. And tomorrow is Friday, all of you will be hunting or working at the bar during the evening and there's nothing on TV,"_ she sighed, expecting the man's sympathy.

"_Sammy, let her see it whenever she wants to. What the fuck? Let her play with it tomorrow night. You can do it yourself all the time, let her have fun for a while, alright?"_

"_Yes, sir,"_ he quickly answered.

As his father left the door of his room, Sam could see that victory look in her eyes. It was the kind of situation that at the same time thrilled her and made him so nervous his stomach turned. Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe she had the nerve not to move her hand from the inner part of his thigh during the whole conversation with his father. Not that he was complaining about that hand at that very moment. Jo giggled the way she always did when she meant trouble.

"_So..."_ she bit her lip.

"_No way, Jo. NO WAY. Are you mad? Not at home. If we get caught, your mom will shoot me before I even have the opportunity to..."_

"_If... if... if... You are no fun, Winchester",_she squeezed his thigh, and changed her tone when she saw the tension in his face, _"Sam, you know Fridays are very busy, and while they are working in the bar, the doors upstairs are locked. Won't we hear them coming before they open the third lock? Huh?"_

"_Uh-huh,"_ he managed to answer, as he wondered whether she had just made sense or all his blood had decided to leave his upstairs brain.

"_And you've told your father you'll let me see it,"_ she gave him a big triumphant smile, _"you know, he's even ordered you to let me play with it,"_ she added, with a sassy look in her eyes.

"_Because he thought you were talking about a video game,"_ he almost whispered as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

He didn't know what he would do to stop himself from saying her name in dreams that night. Sam crossed his fingers for Dean to meet a girl 'interesting' enough because, god, he knew he was gonna spend the whole night dreaming of a teasing, tempting Jo who kept putting into words all his desires, one by one.

"_Sam",_ she left a trail of kisses all along his jaw, _"you know, if you",_ she giggled mischievously, as if she knew what was happening inside of him, _"if you let me... I..."_

"_I know,"_ he took a deep breath, "_that's what I don't want."_

She frowned and moved her body away from his. Suddenly, Sam felt colder than he had in a long time.

"_I mean... Jo,"_ he put his arm around her, _"the problem is not that I don't want to. The problem is that I may want too much, you understand?"_

Sam didn't know if the plain truth was going to work. For all he knew, she might send him to hell. He honestly hoped she didn't. That she realised it was better to take things slower, to wait for her to grow up a bit and be ready.

She lifted her gaze from the table. He had barely seen such a serious look in her eyes before. Her voice did not tremble a bit when she spoke.

"_What if I want everything?"_

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright... So, I'm happier with this chapter than I was with the previous one. Sam Winchester and Jo Harvelle do not belong to me. Neither does any tent, which is a pity 'cos I've just discovered they can be incredibly handy if you're going to a summer outdoor festival. Reviews are very helpful and encouraging, so it'd be lovely if you took a couple of minutes to let me know what you think, or offer me that extra tent you have. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Jo snuggled up to Sam crossing her feet behind his knees, his chest still heaving, his arms taking her even closer to his body, as if it were literally possible for them to melt into one. When his breath evened, he kissed the top of her head softly.

"_I n__eed to get out,"_ he said.

He could feel her against his chest, shaking her head 'no.' Sam smiled and caressed lazily the small of her back.

"_It'll be just a second. We're camping in a tent in the middle of nowhere, I need to check the salt circle and the symbols__for protection before it gets any darker. Are we ok with that?"_

When he got exactly the same response, he could not stop himself from laughing at Jo's legendary stubbornness. He kissed her while searching for his boxers in the mess of sheets, blankets and pillows they had managed to put together. Jo wouldn't cease her grip on him.

"_If you let me go for three minutes, I promise I'll be your sexual slave for the rest of the night,"_ he joked.

"_Mmm... sounds good to me,"_ Jo answered, biting her lower lip. _"Make it two minutes and we have a deal."_

When Sam returned to the tent, he found her almost sitting up, resting her weigh on her elbows. She raised her eyebrows with a questioning look.

"_Everything's alright,"_ Sam explained, closing the tent. _"So, you were saying..." _he continued, as he joined her in 'bed.'

Jo took a deep breath. She hated it. It made her feel silly, and immature, and mad at herself, and not sexier than the average Backstreet Boys' fangirl. He would think she was a baby, and it had been a mistake. She could not say it aloud. Hell, she could not even say it to the reflection in the mirror in her room without blushing, and babbling like the stupid teenager she was.

"_Kiss me,"_ she wanted to say, "_lick, suck, touch every inch of my skin till I can't stand it anymore and I beg you to please, please, please enter me because I don't think it's possible to feel so much at the same time, and I'm gonna explode if you don't do something about it. Make me feel I'm on fire, and then, after everything goes black for a second, see the fireworks, and the stars, and, in the end, bring me slowly back to earth, while whispering beautiful things in my ear. Make me cry afterwards because I don't think I can hide anymore what you make me feel."_

"_So...?",_ Sam waited for her response.

She had the perfect guy, that was it. The sexiest, smartest, funniest and cutest guy kissing the column of her throat, his erection growing against her hip, waiting for orders to make her wishes come true. She simply couldn't allow herself to chicken out. Jo took his face in her hands, and gathered all the courage she could find.

"_Do__ what you did the first time..."_ she told him, _"you know, the first day we..."_

No more explanations were needed. Later, still naked, legs tangled and messy hair, Sam talked about university, full of passion. Jo simply listened. She didn't wanna argue, not that night, and tell him that he couldn't leave and expect future to go as planned. That even if she decided to go to college, even if she chose Standford and Standford chose her, there were two years between his departure and hers. Lots of things can happen in two years. He could fall for someone else. Yeah, that was it. Above all, that was what she didn't wanna mention, what she didn't even want to think about. She shook her head as if that would make that mere thought fly away. Sam probably noticed she was not comfortable with the issue. He stroked her waist.

"_I'm glad there's no blood today_," he changed the subject.

"_Well, Sammy, I had assumed it's the kind of thing men know about too, but anyways," _she stuck out her tongue, _"blood is only supposed to happen the first time for the girl. Someone didn't pay much attention in health class, huh?"_

"_Ha.ha. Very funny,"_ he rolled his eyes, "_I mean, in your lip."_

Jo touched her lower lip. It happened, occasionally, that the usual teasing between them went too far in the most inappropriate moments, and it ended up with them solving their situation wherever they could. Jo normally (even most of the not-in-a-rush times) had to bite her lower lip, or the pillow, or Sam's shoulder to avoid any sort of moan, groan, whine or whimper that might betray them. During their first time together, she happened to bite her lower lip so hard it made her bleed.

"_Wasn't it a good idea to go camping?"_, Sam enquired.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the last chapter, which contains the basic idea I had in mind before starting to write the fic. Should probably have been a one-shot, but what can we do now, huh? Hope you enjoy it, 'cos it's my favourite chapter in this fic.**

**If you LOVE Sam/Jo, there's a community I've created here in . Our lovely Sammyluvr83 is part of the staff there, too, and if you check the comm, you will find there basically every Sam/Jo story in this site. Hope you enjoy it and find it useful.**

* * *

Sam had been trying to finish page 125 for a good thirty minutes. He pretended he didn't, but he kept getting distracted by Jo's tossing around the bar and Ellen's voice, telling her what to do from the kitchen. He had offered to help, but Ellen had patted his head and told him to keep reading.

He could perfectly remember being 11 or 12, arriving home with the best of grades, so proud of himself, and then seeing neither his dad nor Dean cared. He would sit on the stairwell for hours, trying to make out why they didn't even try to like him a bit, appreciate the way he was and what he was good at. And then, out of the blue, Ellen would appear, pat his head, and tell him to go to the kitchen. She was not a sweet, delicate, smiling mom like the ones you see on tv-shows, the way he imagined Mary had been, but she was the closest thing he had to one. She would have some hot chocolate and cookies ready, and he didn't know if it was because of the chocolate, but he always felt much warmer after listening to Ellen say how he was doing great and school, and how he was a very good boy for always helping Jo with her homework.

Some days, he couldn't look her in the eye. She asked him about college when John or Dean weren't there to make a fuss about it, and he could only think two hours before he had _her_ daugher writhing under him in the backseat of _her_ car.

It didn't matter how he disguised the truth. He was betraying Ellen, he was betraying his dad, he was betraying his whole family, if the Winchester-Harvelle clans could be considered one.

* * *

Jo undid one of the buttons in her white shirt and smiled to herself. She had just finished cleaning the last but one table in the bar. The only one remainig had Sam sitting in it, with a pile of books next to him. Jo bended slightly, cloth in her hand, ready to clean the last table.

"_Ahem,"_ she coughed.

_"Huh, sorry, sor..."_

The situation was about to send her into fits of giggles. Not only he was still on page 125, but he had also stopped his eyes on the little piece of red lace under her white shirt. She could tell he was trying real hard to look her in the face, but he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes out of her cleavage. When he finally managed to do it, she bended just a little bit more, enough to give him a decent preview, and mouthed the words "it's new. Like it?" Sam nodded after checking Ellen was still inside the kitchen, and shallowed hard.

Jo's mom strolled to the front door, still giving orders on her way out:

"_And when you finish with the tables, can you mop the floor?" she frowned, "I'm sorry you have to do it all, honey, but I need to hand these papers to the administration. I can't believe I had forgotten about them..._" she shook her head, frustrated. _"Will you be able to do everything?"_

_"Sure, Mom. Sam will gimme a hand," _she smiled mischievously to him.

_"I... I will, don't worry, Ellen, it's fine,"_ he managed to say.

_"What if someone enters the bar to...?"_ Jo asked.

_"No way, Joanna Beth. You two alone behind the counter? No way. We're not open,"_ Ellen changed the sign on the door to CLOSED. _"Lock the door from the inside when I leave, ok? Will be back from town in two or three hours, I hope."_

Jo bolted the door and walked slowly towards Sam. Moving his table to have enough room, she sat on his lap, facing him. Sam almost jumped in his seat.

_"Are you having a death wish? Anyone can walk in and see us!"_

Jo rolled her eyes in desperation.

"_Mom's just left. Won't be back in a while."_

_"I know. I was here a moment ago,"_ he replied, _"what about Dean and my dad?"_

_"Hunting in Chicago. Will take at least two more days,"_ she frowned, _"You would probably know if you bothered to talk to them at all."_

_"Ash?"_ he asked, in the end.

"_Rock festival. Still one more day to go,"_ she answered, as she played with his hair, _"isn't someone more absent-minded than usual?"_

* * *

Sam didn't answer. Instead, he let her face get closer and closer to him, until she stopped with her lips half an inch from his. He had always wondered whether she remembered the first time they kissed.

She was eight and he was ten and it was too late for them to be awake. But they had been eating some gummy bears while Dean slept and John and Ellen were on the bar. Then, the infamous possessed hunter incident happened and they shared a bed for the first time. Jo thanked him a million times for staying with her, her voice lower and lower so that Dean wouldn't know how desperate she had been. Just before falling asleep, she thanked him for the last time and brushed her lips lightly against his, very softly, almost not touching at all. For years, he would wonder if she always tasted that sweet.

With that wicked smile of hers, she invited him to start the game. Sam devoured her lips like there was not tomorrow, left hand brushing her hair aside, preparing the imminent attack on the sensitive spot in her neck, right hand already up that ridiculously short denim skirt. The first moan escaped her mouth while he was sucking at her lower lip. Sam tried to think straight for a moment and remember all the good reasons why they shouldn't be doing that. He would soon go to college far away from the roadhouse, she was probably too young, and he didn't know much about psychology, but he was pretty sure the kind of relationship they had was far from healthy. Still, Jo always seemed to have the key to stop his doubts. He had just finished his ministrations on her neck. Breathing with some difficulty, she brought her forehead to his and smiled, flirting.

_"Hey,"_ she whispered.

_"Hey,"_ he answered.

Jo looked like she was plotting something. She bit his lower lip for a second and then spoke.

_"I've got two words for you."_

_"Just two?",_ Sam joked, raising an eyebrow.

_"Oh, but you'll like them. Ready?"_ she asked.

He nodded and she brought her lips to his right ear, deliberately brushing it with them on the way. Sam's jeans started feeling tighter and tighter even before the words 'matching thong' left her mouth.

Sometimes he worried about wanting her too much, that maybe he was forcing her into things she might not have wanted to do just yet. And then she would come with something like that, or a daring caress, or some very graphic explanation of what she enjoyed the most when they were together, and it made him feel so stupid.

Jo began another kiss, very much deeper than the first ones, as her hands travelled under his t-shirt. Sam hugged her as tight as it was physically possible and decided that, if she was looking for trouble, she was going to get it. He got up from his chair, lifting her in his arms. She gasped in surprise, but didn't complain much. When he placed her on top of the table, she started sulking.

_"I thought we were going, you know, somewhere,"_ Jo whined.

_"We ARE somewhere,"_ Sam smirked.

Her face went white as a sheet.

"_You don't mean you wanna do it HERE!",_ she managed to say.

Sam's left hand tightened the grip on her waist, as he moved to undo two more buttons in her shirt with his right one. Jo whimpered when his fingers caressed the soft skin by the edge of her bra. While he licked his way to the column of her throat, he felt her nails digging his back under his shirt, urging him to do something more. He smiled and took one step back, provoking some more sulking.

_"It seemed that someone was feeling brave today,"_ he teased.

_"Well, I was thinking something more along the lines of sofa, or bed, or..."_

Sam was then sitting in the chair in front of her, eyes darkening by the moment. He put his hand on her right knee and lifted it just enough to be level with his lips, and he brushed them against her milky skin. Softly, almost not touching, exactly the way she had kissed him for the first time. That night, many moans and lies later, she thought about that single kiss before falling asleep, she didn't know why. Five years after that, some moans, many tears, much anger and some forgiving later, she would think again about that kiss while Sam found his clothes in the darkness. He was carefully opening the door when he decided to go back to the bed where she was sitting and gave her a slow, sensual kiss. Sam said that she still tasted that sweet. She didn't know why.


End file.
